User blog:Cfp3157/Tell The Devil I Send My Regards: Erron Black vs. Daredevil
A classic thriller between good and evil comes around as a killer for gold faces a warrior of justice! Erron Black, the Earthrelm mercenary who viciously fought alongside his employer Kotal Kahn as one of his deadliest soldiers against Mileena's rebellion! Daredevil, the protector of Hell's Kitchen who brought the Kingpin's delicate criminal empire to its' end and emerged as a superhero! It'll be pinpoint firearm precision against cold-hard close quarters skill, and an brutal executioner against an inspiring protector! But when the sunsets and nothing is left but a body and bruises, only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Erron Black A mercenary with a past shrouded in mystery, Erron Black is one of Kotal Kahn's deadliest enforcers, besides D'Vorah and the Kahn himself. Utilizing a variety of tools and firearms to make up for his lack of magical powers, Black's patience and tactical expertise are what make him such a threat. Originally from Earthrelm, Black was supposedly given a longer lifespan by a sorcerer 150 years ago. Whatever the case, Black eventually found his way to Outworld, where he was hired by Kotal Khan as an enforcer. He, alongside D'Vorah, went with Kahn back to Earthrealm to negotiate an alliance between the Special Forces and Outworld, who'd been fighting a civil war against Mileena's usurpers. In an attempt to bring Jacqui Briggs and Cassie Cage to Kahn as bargaing tokens, Black is brutally attacked by the Red Dragons and Kano, who severely wound him and leaving him at Kahn's mercy. His employer did indeed show mercy, deciding to keep Black alive rather than kill him. After spending time in an Outworld dungeon, Black proves himself loyal to Kahn as D'Vorah frees him and has him join the rest of Kahn's warriors in an assault on Shang Tsu's fortress. From there, Black forces a confrontation with a mind-controlled Raiden, which nearly kills him. However, Black's loyalty has been proven to Kahn, and he is once again trusted. Sometime later, Black is seen escorting Kahn through a public marketplace, when he protects him from Mileena's Tarkatan assassins. He later escorts- and fights- a squad of Earthrealm Special Forces that seek to speak with Kahn. When the four are taken prisoner, he leads the hunt for a missing D'Vorah, who has been revealed to be working with the necromancer Quan Chi. After he, Reptile, and Ermac are defeated by the Special Forces, they assist Kahn in an attempted invasion of Outworld, but fail against the Lin Kuei and retreat to Outworld. Equipment: *'Revolvers: '''Erron Black's iconic weapons are his two revolvers, which along with being gold-plated, are loaded with a single-cylinder of six bullets. *'Repeating Rifle: An extremely powerufl three-shot lever action rifle. Erron Black's incredibly skilled with his rifle, often utilizing it mid-melee to blast away foes in close range. *'Caltrops: '''Erron Black throws out a set of steel caltrops that can both slow down opponents and slowly do damage to his foe. *'Sand grenades: 'Erron Black utilizes grenades that release sand after they explode. Not only do these grenades deal minor damage, but the sand can be used to stun or blind his foes. *'Tarkatan arm blade: '''A sword that is the arm blade of a Tarkatan warrior, the hand of the former own er included, that Erron Black uses when his hand-to-hand skills need extra emphasis. The blade is slightly fragile, shown when he breaks it in an opponent after he stabs them with it. '''Abilities: *'Enhanced Durability:' Likely due to his exposure to Outworld's magic, Erron Black has shown to handle far more damage then most humans can, easily shrugging off otherwise crippling wounds. *'Expert Marksman: '''Erron Black is a very skilled marksman, pulling off incredible shots in intense situations against superhuman foes. He is skilled enough with his revolvers that he can shoot people, and the bullet will ricochet inside their skeleton. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Erron Black is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, often utilizing his revolvers as melee weapons while he attacks people in melee encounters. *'''Skilled Tactician: '''Perhaps one of Black's deadliest skills is his skill as a tactician- the way he utilizes his revolvers, rifles, and grenades in the middle of combat displays how well he can utilize his own strengths against foes far stronger or more skilled then him. Daredevil The son of washed up boxer Jack Murdock, Matthew "Matt" Murdock's entire life was changed when he saved an elderly man from being hit by a chemical truck, only to be blinded by the hazardous material the truck was carrying. Waking up in the hospital, Matt realized he could hear every sound in the area. Learning to control his heightened senses, Matt continued learning as much as he could at the insistence of his father, who wanted a better life for him. One night, Jack was told by local mobsters to throw his fight with Carl Creel, but he chose to instead win the match and give the money he won to Matt. Before he could get home, Jack was killed, and Matt was moved to St. Agnes Orphanage, where he met Stick, a wise but rather coarse man who taught him how to control his senses. When Matt began to see Stick as a surrogate father, Stick left him, and would not return for many years. Years later, Matt was accepted into Columbia University, where he befriended Foggy Nelson. After they graduated, the duo worked as interns for Landman and Zach, but left after Matt grew disgusted with defending immoral corporations who ruined people's lives. They began their own law firm, swearing to protect the innocent and make a difference. After leaving, Matt began to have trouble sleeping due to hearing a girl crying as her father abused her. After the man alluded the authorities, Matt donned a black mask and savagely beat the man, threatening to kill him if he ever hurt his daughter again. Satisfied, Matt began donning the black mask and fighting more crime, bringing his actions to the attention of the criminal element of Hell's Kitchen. '''Equipment: *'Billy Club:' A custom pair of batons crafted by Melvin Potter, these steel clubs are Daredevil's sole weapon. Utlized as either two traditional billy clubs in close range, an impromptu staff, or can be accurately thrown to ricochet several times as a long range projectile. *'Daredevil Suit:' A custom suit of armor crafted by Melvin Potter, the suit provides an incredible amount of protection from blades or bullets. The helmet was capable of protecting from one headshot, while the suit itself has withstood knives and blunt trauma. Abilities: *'Peak Human Physical Condition:' Daredevil has specifically honed his body to be near perfect. His strength, speed, stamina, etc. have been trained to reach the pinnacle of human physical state. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Daredevil's hearing has reached superhuman levels. It is so strong that he can focus it and hear a single heartbeat, the very instant a gun is fired, and hear a large amount of criminals about to ambush him. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell:' Daredevil's superhuman sense of smell is so strong he can smell gunpowder burning, as well as smell the individual ingredients in an ice cream cone or the cologne of a man several stories down. *'Superhuman Touch:' Daredevil's sense of touch is superhuman. He has near superhuman sense of balance, and his acrobatic ability coupled with his sense of touch lets him dodge bullets just by feeling them cut through the air. He feels the vibrations of those that walk around him, which makes him almost impossible to sneak up on. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Daredevil is an immensely skilled martial artist, trained in several kinds of styles ranging from boxing to Judo to basic street fighting. His skills have allowed him to take out his own mentor, entire gangs, and ninjas on his own. *'Expert Acrobat:' Due to his perfect sense of balance and his senses, Daredevil's acrobatic skills are incredible. He was even able to keep up with a moving car due to his acrobatics alone, as well as dodge automatic fire via scaling walls. X-Factors X-Factor- Erron Black / Daredevil Physicality- 80 / 80 Erron Black's strength, speed, and durability allow him to go toe-to-toe with some of the Mortal Kombat world's toughest opponents, such as Scorpion or Sonya Blade. He can take immense hits, and dish them out just as quickly. Daredevil's strength and other physical traits are at the peak, while his senses are superhuman. Physically, Daredevil's senses and speed are his biggest strengths, making him damn near impossible to hit. Brutality- 90 / 60 Erron Black is a stone-cole mercenary, easily stomaching the brutal and harsh ways of Outworld. He'll kill and strike without mercy. Daredevil's willing to kill if he absolutely needs to, but will also try not to at all costs. Intelligence- 80 / 85 Despite his nature as an enforcer, Erron Black's most deadly trait is his tactical mindset. He's constantly coming up with strategies and plans that further himself, and allow him to keep up with Outworld's more powerful inhabitants. Daredevil's not only a skilled tactician, but a gifted lawyer as well. He's willing to take a moment and rethink the entire situation before him. Experience- 75 / 85 While Erron Black has faced his fair share of superhuman foes and soldiers, he's primarily an assassin or enforcer. He's used to taking on opponents less skilled or prepared then him. Daredevil faces mostly common criminals, but is also consistently put to the test against foes equal to or greater than him in skill. Notes *The battle takes place in New York City, at night. *Erron Black is fighting post-Mortal Kombat X, while Daredevil's fighting between S1 and S2 of Marvel's Daredevil. *I will inform you if your vote does not count. Otherwise, it does. Battle Prologue A woman lets out a scream in Hell's Kitchen, barely audible to the unaided ear beneath the hustle and bustle of New York City's sleepless chatter. As her yell pierces the mindless chatter, however, one lone man hears her cry for help. Immediately leaving his perch above Saint Patrick's Cathedral and leaping down onto an adjacent rooftop, Matt Murdock swiftly approached the helpless victim. As he navigated the concrete jungle, he let himself smile as the adrenaline kicked in. In a matter of minutes, Murdock reached his destination; a long abandoned apartment building, one of many left vacant after the work of one Wilson Fisk. Scowling, Daredevil carefully surveyed the building from the fire escape. "This isn't right...Only one heartbe-" His thoughts were immediately cut off as he smelled a hint of gunpowder, and effortlessly rolled over the side. Just as fluidly, he flung himself back up and climbed, scaling his way to the rooftop. He heard the lever of a rifle being pulled, and rolled to dodge yet another long range shot. Daredevil located the source of the sound, pinpointing the location as the very rooftop across from him. As his target immediately sprinted after him, Erron Black grumbled and slung his rifle over his shoulder. "This isn't gonna be fun..." Battle Category:Blog posts